


Velvet and Silk

by ladyLiliah



Category: Chansoo - Fandom, EXO
Genre: Barebacking, ChanSoo - Freeform, M/M, NC17, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, soochan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyLiliah/pseuds/ladyLiliah
Summary: Chanyeol can't keep his thoughts from Kyungsoo and what his voice does to him.





	Velvet and Silk

**Author's Note:**

> So I have always discribed Kyungsoo's voice as being pure silk and Chanyeol's as velvet. It just is too fitting and had to write something about that.

Chanyeol sat back in his chair, fingers strumming his guitar lazily, watching as Kyungsoo sat leaning over the table writing on a lined paper.  
“We can add a little silent moment here, then pick up the pace when it comes back in.” Kyungsoo said, not looking up from his paper.  
Chanynoel nodded, to be honest he wasn’t really listening to what he was saying, rather just listening to his voice. It was something that always captivated his attention, he could be laughing his ass off or yelling about something but the second Kyungsoo said something, he would find himself drawn to the voice. It didn’t help that he had a silk voice, the word he thought best suited Kyungsoo, he also had looks that rivaled his voice. Full lips, slender fingers, eyes that could hypnotize just about anyone.  
“What do you think, add a B flat here followed by a sharp D then back to the flat B?” Kyungsoo asked looking up from his papers. He had a smear of ink by his lower lip, he always had ink on his fingers from holding his pens so low.  
Chanyeol cleared his throat, moving his guitar a little, he leaned over and looked at paper Kyungsoo was working on. "I sudden ending...yeah I like it."  
Kyungsoo let out a soft laugh, shaking his head "I take it you weren't listening, because I was asking about a whole other part of the song."  
"I'm sorry, I got lost there for a second." He scooted his chair closer, his knee touching Kyungsoo’s "What part?"  
Pointing to the paper with an ink stained finger "Right here we have that silent part, when you come back in we can change the tone by using a flat B."  
Chanyeol looked up at Kyungsoo, eyes moving from the ink stain lip then up to his eyes, which were looking right at him. "A change there would work... let me try it." He sat properly bringing his guitar into place. "Why not hum out from the chorus and I'll play."  
Kyungsoo nodded, sitting back in his chair, hand running through his growing buzzed hair. He started to hum, watching as Chanyeol closed his eyes, fingers starting to move against strings. As much as he knew he had changed in the past few months, he couldn't deny it for Chanyeol either. Yes he was still loud, annoying and laughed too much but he had this stillness now. It brought on this new confidence, even going to London by himself, it wasn't something the Chanyeol from 2 years ago would do. Now he has started to really not care what everyone thought, the tattoos said that enough.  
"I like it, we could even add some strings there playing the original notes." Chanyeol said, smiling as he looked up at Kyungsoo.  
Kyungsoo cleared his throat, "Where do I find that on the program?" He asked looking over at the desktop computer, hand going for the mouse.  
"Here." Chanyeol put his guitar down and leaned over Kyungsoo, his hand covering Kyungsoo's hand. He felt Kyungsoo jerk slightly at his touch, but he didn't pull away. Chanyeol didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he couldn't take his hand away now, not that he really wanted to. He moved their hands, clicking a few times.  
"Type in the notes you want here, then press play."  
Kyungsoo looked sideways at Chanyeol, his arm was over his chest and face close, eyes on the screen. He was pretty sure he was wearing Sehun's cologne, which he wasn't complaining about. The sleeves of his shirt rolled up, his tattoo peeking out, he really liked that tattoo.  
"Easy enough." Chanyeol said looking at Kyungsoo with a smile. "By the way, you have ink on your chin."  
Kyungsoo's hand came away from Chanyeol's and started rubbing at his chin. "How long has it been there?"  
Chanyeol sat back a little, "Maybe 20 minutes." smiling as he watched Kyungsoo try to get the ink off. "Stop stop stop, you'll rub yourself raw." Chanyeol reached out, one hand holding the back of Kyungsoo's neck, the other bringing his thumb across his chin.  
Kyungsoo held his breath, eyes watching Chanyeol's face as he concentrated on his task. Before realizing he was doing it, he was leaning into Chanyeol's touch.  
Chanyeol felt his stomach knot, Kyungsoo leaned into his hand, Kyungsoo doesn't do that. It's not like he never touched or hugged any of them but he wasn't one to do it often and not like this. Chanyeol licked his lips, he let his thumb touch Kyungsoo's lower lip just enough to now know what it felt like. "There, all gone."  
Kyungsoo felt himself nod, his mind only registered a few things, Chanyeol's hand on his neck, Chanyeol's thumb that just touched his lip, Chanyeol's eyes looking at his lips.  
Chanyeol jumped back as his phone let out a chirp, laughing to himself as he picked up his phone, out of the corner of his eye he saw Kyungsoo rub his face and turn back to the computer.  
"Jongdae is going out for food and wanted to see if we wanted to join or stay in the cave as he put it."  
Kyungsoo looked over "I'm not hungry but if you are, don't let me stop you."  
Chanyeol typed a few words on his phone then tossed it over to an empty chair, "I like it here in the cave."  
Kyungsoo tapped the mouse, violin music filling the room, "I think this would be perfect. You had a good idea."  
"I tend to have those sometimes."  
"No really, you have a great mind for music, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Kyungsoo said turning in his chair to look at him better, "People have said shit in the past, and they will say it in the future. But remember that you are really good at this, truly."  
Chanyeol reached out, his hands covering Kyungsoo's cheeks, pulling him to his lips. He held him there, lips pressed lightly against Kyungsoo's, slowly leaning away he looked at the lips he just kissed. He opened his mouth to say he was sorry but Kyungsoo covered his lips with his own this time. Kyungsoo sighed as he opened Chanyeol's mouth with his lips, his tongue finding his easily. His hand moving up Chanyeol's chest to rest on his neck, pulling him closer, both of them nearly out of their chairs.  
Chanyeol started to stand up, keeping his lips on Kyungsoo's, his hands still on his face, keeping him in place. Leaning over Kyungsoo, making him sit back in the chair more, he felt Kyungsoo's hands move down and land on his waist. He wasn't sure what he was doing, he was only sure he didn't want to stop, never stop.  
Kyungsoo's fingers found their way under Chanyeol's shirt, finding warm soft skin, feeling Chanyeol's body give a slight tremor at the touch. He let his fingers trail over his stomach, feeling the lower part of his abs, stopping just below his belly button. With Chanyeol's hands still holding him in place, Kyungsoo took the opportunity and started pulling the buttons of his shirt open.  
Chanyeol's mind raced, he was kissing Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo was kissing him back just as urgently. His head was spinning, he knew he wasn't breathing properly but if he was going to pass out this was how he would want it to happen. It took a moment to realize that Kyungsoo wasn't touching his stomach anymore, instead he was taking his shirt off and he was letting him.  
Kyungsoo broke the kiss, both of them breathing hard, lips red and swollen. He stood up slowly, his hands moving up Chanyeol's stomach and over his shoulders. He leaned in, lips going to Chanyeol's neck as his hands moved down his arms pulling the shirt down with them. He felt Chanyeol's hands move around his back, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. Chanyeol took hold of the black t-shirt and pulled it up and over Kyungsoo's head. Kyungsoo reached out, his hand taking hold of Chanyeol's neck and pulling him back to his lips. Chanyeol moaned as his hands found new places to touch on Kyungsoo's bare back, once he touched all he could, he let his fingers find their way to his stomach and chest. His fingers played with the waistband of Kyungsoo's jeans, causing goose bumps to rise on his stomach.  
Chanyeol pulled back, his own hands moving to Kyungsoo's pants, fingers making easy work unbuttoning them. He leaned back down, kissing Kyungsoo as he turned his body so that his back was to the desk. It took only a moment for Kyungsoo to set down, spreading his legs to let Chanyeol move between them. Kyungsoo deepened the kiss as his hands went to Chanyeol's pants, taking only a second to unbutton them and let them fall to his ankles. Breaking the kiss he looked up at Chanyeol as he reached into his underwear and taking hold of him.  
Chanyeol fought to keep his eyes open and on Kyungsoo, it was not easy with how Kyungsoo was touching him. His hand tugging and squeezing just enough to make his breath hitch and knees want to buckle. Kyungsoo smiled before leaning in and placing kisses along Chanyeol's chest, tongue coming out to flick at one of his nipples.  
"Kyungsoo..." Chanyeol said, he couldn't help as his head rolled back, hips moving into Kyungsoo's working hand.  
Kyungsoo stood up, hand still stroking, he leaned up, lips close to Chanyeol's ear. "Velvet, your voice is velvet, do you know that?"  
Chanyeol shook his head, he couldn't trust if he spoke that actual words would come out. He let out a sigh as Kyungsoo took his hand away, he watched as he pulled his own pants down. He let out another sigh as he saw that he wasn't wearing anything other than his pants, and those now sat pooled at his feet. He bit his lip hard as Kyungsoo let one of his hands move down his lean stomach, hand taking hold of himself this time. He watched as Kyungsoo worked himself, fingers knowing the way he liked it.  
Kyungsoo reached up with his free hand, fingers going into Chanyeol's hair, gripping hold as he pulled him close. Kissing him deeply for a moment before moving Chanyeol around to stand in front of the desk. He licked Chanyeol's lips before turning him around and making him lean over. It took a moment to position himself and push hard into Chanyeol. Both letting out loud moans at the sensation, Chanyeol's hands going out to hold himself up on the desk. Kyungsoo's hands rested on Chanyeol's hips, pulling out just enough before pulling Chanyeol's hips back hard against him. He repeated the movement, leaning over to place a kiss between his should blades. He started pushing harder into Chanyeol, earning deep moans with each thrust. He let his teeth nip at sensitive skin, fingers digging harder into Chanyeol's hips. He knew that they would leave a bruise, and the thought made him smile. He watched as Chanyeol took one hand from the desk and starting pumping at himself. Giving another kiss on his back, he let his hand move slowly from Chanyeol's hip and move to cover his working hand with his own.  
"Shit." Chanyeol moaned, letting Kyungsoo take control of his movements. He was being completely controlled by Kyungsoo, no control of thrusts and no control over his own hand jerking him off.  
"Push back as hard as you can." Kyungsoo whispered in Chanyeol's ear, hand still pumping with each thrust.  
Chanyeol nodded, he waited for Kyungsoo to nearly pull out then push back in, and he met the thrust with his own, making them both curse. Kyungsoo took his hand away and placed it back on Chanyeol's hip, pushing and pulling him away for every thrust. Chanyeol kept his hand pumping, leaning up and bringing his free hand up to take a hold of Kyungsoo's neck. He moaned again as Kyungsoo began to kiss his neck, tongue coming out to lick at his skin, teeth nipping.  
"I'm not going to last much longer."  
Kyungsoo licked his earlobe, "Then come for me."  
Chanyeol let out a moan, his hand pumping, back arching as he came.  
Taking one hand from Chanyoel's hip, Kyungsoo pushed him back over, thrusting harder than he had before, finding his release shortly after. He leaned over, resting his head between Chanyeol's shoulders, both of them trying to catch their breath.  
Chanyeol moved, letting Kyungsoo pull out, turning around to face him, he leaned in kissing him deeply. Their tongues moving against each other, hands finding places to hold. Breaking the kiss, Chanyeol brought his lips to Kyungsoo's ear. "Silk... your voice is silk."

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always welcome  
> my tumblr is [thedeviousdo](http://thedeviousdo.tumblr.com)


End file.
